1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator for makeup or for a hair-care product; such an applicator is used, for example, for applying a reinforcer, also known as mascara, on the eyelashes, or for applying eye liner, eye shadow, nail varnish or the like.
2. Background Art
An applicator for makeup or for a hair-care product generally includes a reservoir containing the product to be applied and a removable cap which is intended to close the reservoir; a rod is integral with the cap at one of its ends and carries, at its other end, a member for applying the product, such as a brush or a slim brush; in the position of closure of the reservoir by the cap, the application member is immersed in the reservoir; when the cap and the rod are removed from the reservoir, a certain amount of product is taken up on the brush or the slim brush and this can then be applied.
An applicator for makeup, generally kept in a handbag or a makeup bag, must be as compact as possible, and this also applies to its length. Moreover, it must be practical to use, both from the standpoint of its opening and during application of the makeup product. Similarly, for a hairdresser, a member for applying a hair-care product of any sort may be of compact size.
The subject of the present invention is an applicator for makeup or for a hair-care product which fully meets the above-described requirements better than applicators known hitherto.